The Road is Rough
by Wolf's Furr
Summary: (Lats Chapter Ch6!)Toboe is hurt, and can't walk to well. Something horrible that feeds on wolves made the other wolves run away! Leaving Toboe by himself with the horrible thing! One member of the pack remembers Toboe though, and the two bairly escape
1. Blood Red Paws

Note: POV= Point Of View   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain... Now on with the fan fic.  
  
The Road is Rough  
  
Ch1. Blood Red Paws  
  
Four wolves ran through a deep snow. Each of them panted heavily. Hige ran between Toboe and Tsume. Kiba ran at the front of the pack. His white fur was shiny from the melted snow that rested on him. Tsume too was shining with wet snow. eventually Hige turned to his human form to complain.  
  
"Hey Tsuma! Your fur is blinding me!" he yelled, then caught a glimpse of Kiba, who's fur looked brighter because he was white, "And Kiba, what did you do? Swallow a light bulb!"  
  
The other three wolves stopped running at the sound of Hige's voice, and turned to their human form when he had finished talking.  
  
"Kiba's fur is bright, but its nothing to complain about." Tsume said roughly, looking at Hige.  
  
"Maybe for you." Hige said crossing his arms over his chest, "But your rear end was getting really shiny."  
  
Toboe gave a short laugh.  
  
"Maybe we should travel like this until it stops snowing." Kiba suggested.  
  
"What?" Hige looked at Kiba with confusion, "I thought you wanted to find parricide."  
  
"I do," Kiba replied, "but we aren't stopping completely, we're still making progress." He adjusted his jacket and continued to walk.  
  
The others followed, Their feet now sinking father into the fresh snow because of their heaver human form. Toboe stared having trouble after a wile. Being smaller than the others, he had to pick his feet up quit high to get through the snow. A few times he fell, only to be ignored by Tsume, glanced at by Kiba, and helped up by Hige.  
  
About the tenth time Toboe fell, Kiba stopped walking and turned around.  
  
"Why don't you go back to your wolf form, that way you won't fall as much."  
  
"Yeah, you won't slow us down that way." Tsume said sharply.  
  
Toboe nodded, and in the blink of an eye a brown wolf was looking up at the others.  
  
"Good, now lets go." Tsume growled and continued walking.  
  
Toboe was now trotting happily beside Tsume, but after a few hours he started to fall behind again.  
  
"Hey can we stop bow? My paws hurt!" Toboe whined.  
  
"Quit complaining, just wait till we find a place to stay the night!" Tsume barked at Toboe.  
  
They walked on, and Toboe could feel that his paws were chapped. They scraped ageist the frozen snow beneath soft fluffy snow. He didn't notice that the pad on his rear right paw had split. Though it hurt much more than the others, he didn't notice it had begun to bleed.  
  
Hige, walking with his hands in his pockets, looked down at Toboe. He saw the snow under was paw was red.  
  
"Toboe will you quit whining," Tsume roared back at the brown wolf,"You're complaining way too loud now-"  
  
"And for good reason!" Hige said cutting off Tsume's rant, "Look at this, his paw is bleeding." Hige knelt down in the snow, and picked up Toboe's paw, "Ow, thats nasty, skin on his pad split, right down the center. See? Just their."  
  
"Move over Hige!" Tsume said with a small growl, and shoved Hige out of the way. He grabbed Toboe's paw roughly, and inspected it. Tsume pushed the fur between the pads aside with a not-so-gentle-touch. Toboe yelped, and pulled his paw out of Tsume's hands when he spreed apart the split in his paw for a better look.  
  
"Ow, don't touch it! Don't touch it." Toboe whimpered, wail spinning around to face Tsume.  
  
"Let him look at it." Kiba said calmly.  
  
"But it-" Toboe started, but Kiba gave him a look, "oh..." He turned around again, trying not to let his paw touch the ground to much.  
  
Tsume grabbed Toboe's paw again.  
  
"Be gentle this time," Kiba warned firmly, and knelt down beside Tsume, "and take a look at his other paws too."  
  
Tsume set down Toboe's paw, and made to pick up his other back paw. Toboe wasn't using his hurt paw to stand, and when Tsume picked up his other one, Toboe toppled over into the snow.  
  
"Toboe!" Tsume started but was cut off again by Hige.  
  
"Wait a minuet, I'll hold 'em up". Hige put Toboe back on his feet, and held his leg, so he wouldn't have to stand on it. Tsume sighed, and picked Toboe's paw up again.  
  
"This one looks ok." he said, and dropped Toboe's paw. Tsume went around to Toboe's left front paw, and picked it up.  
  
"This one looks really bad though..." Tsume reported.  
  
Indeed the pads on that paw were rubbed red and raw.  
  
"Kiba, have you found a cave yet?" Hige asked.  
  
"There is one way over there." Kiba said, and pointed into the distance.  
  
"Can you walk that far, pup?" Tsume said coldly looking down at Toboe.  
  
"Wha- Isn't somebody gonna' carry him?" Hige asked in alarm.  
  
"No." Tsume spat, "and don't try because we won't let you."  
  
Hige frowned, but didn't argue.  
  
The group followed Kiba in the direction of the cave. All the wile Hige looked uncomfortably down at the snow behind Toboe. They were all still in their human form, (except Toboe) because the snow was still falling lightly.  
  
Half way to the cave, Hige noticed great amounts of blood in the snow under Toboe's left front paw. He could hear Toboe muttering to himself.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow..."   
  
With every step he said this. Then one wrong step with his front paw and...  
  
"OUCH!" Toboe fell forward when he suddenly picked up his hurt paw. Hige knelt down to the young wolf, and inspected his front paw.  
  
"Oh. Hey guys! This looks really bad now!" Hige called to the others as he looked up from Toboe's paw. Tsume and Kiba walked over to see as well. Tsume, once again pushed Hige out of the way. Hige's hands were covered in blood from Toboe's bleeding paw.   
  
Kiba sighed, "Turn to your human form."   
  
Toboe did so, and in a moment A brown haired boy was sitting in the snow.  
  
"Now take off your shoe, and your sock too." Kiba ordered him. Toboe obeyed, though his left hand was bleeding, and hurt a lot. Hige helped him with actually getting his shoe off his foot. Once Toboe's shoe and sock was off, Tsume sighed and picked him up. Hige, now happy that Toboe was being carried, walked behind the group, holding Toboe's shoe and sock.  
  
They reached the cave a wile later, and Toboe was set down inside. Hige came to him with some snow in his hands. He sat down next to Toboe, who looked up at him.  
  
"It burns..." Toboe said, and Hige noticed that he was holding his wrist, as though to make his hand stop hurting. Hige pressed the hand full of snow, that he was planning on eating, into Toboe's bleeding palm.  
  
"Ow!" Toboe exclaimed loudly at the coldness of snow in his hurting hand. Kiba turned quickly from what he was doing.  
  
"Hige no!" Kiba yelled, and ran over to Hige and Toboe, "Hige, do you know if that snow is clean?" Hige blinked.  
  
"Um, no. I didn't think-"  
  
"Toboe come with me." Kiba picked Toboe up and carried him out of the cave. Toboe let the snow fall out of his hand. Kiba carried him to a small stream, and set him down at the waters edge. Toboe was sitting on his knees in the snow. The stream was covered in a thin layer of ice, and Kiba wasted no time in breaking it. He took Toboe's bleeding hand, and submerged in in the freezing water. Pain surged suddenly through Toboe's hand.  
  
"Ow, no!" Toboe pulled his hand out of the water, still covered in blood.  
  
"Toboe, we have to clean it out." Kiba said calmly. He looked at Toboe, who had tears in his eyes, "I'll do it slowly." He said with a small smile.  
  
Sniffling, Toboe allowed Kiba to guide his hand slowly into the cold water.  
  
"Ow, ow..." Toboe pulled his hand slightly, but Kiba held his wrist firmly. Toboe continued to whimper as Kiba cleaned his hand. When Kiba had finished, he brought the crying Toboe's hand from the water.  
  
With out the blood, Kiba thought it actually looked worse. The skin was riped and torn, and looked as though it were simply rubbed off in some places. Kiba tried to act as though it was nothing serious, and took Toboe's foot. Compared to his hand Toboe's foot was nothing. Even though the skin was split from the ball of his foot down to his heel. It had already begun to get hard. Kiba splashed water on the bottom of Toboe's foot, and a good amount of blood ran out from the wound. When Kiba was sure he was finished, he picked Toboe back up, and hugged him.  
  
"Now that wasn't so bad now was it?" Kiba asked, and seemed to loose his rough leader like quality.  
  
"It burns..." Toboe said again in a small voice.  
  
"I know." Kiba said, "And it will for a wile, but I don't know what to do with it. Your hand is so bad... I don't want to wrap it because it would get in the wound. I can wrap your foot, but you might not be able to walk on it."  
  
Toboe hugged Kiba, and burst into tears. Kiba, wail completely surprised by this, just continued to walk back to the cave.  
  
Toboe's POV  
  
((POV starts from when Kiba carried Toboe out of the cave))  
  
I don't know were he's taking me, though I suspect He's going to try to clean me up. That snow Hige put on my hand is cold, and it hurts, so I drop it. Then Kiba sets me down by a stream, and the snow melts and makes my knees wet. He breaks the ice with his fists, then takes my left arm by the wrist and puts my hand in the water. The water is really cold, and it hurts my hand.  
  
"Ow, no!" I pull my hand back, and my eyes begin to fill with tears, but I don't want to cry in front of the leader. Kiba tells me that he has to wash it out, and that he'll do it slower this time, so I let him take my wrist again. He slowly slips my hand into the cold water, but, "Ow, ow.." I try to pull away again. Kiba has a firm grip this time, and holds my hand under the water. It stings the entire palm of my hand, and unwillingly I whimper. A few tears run down my cheeks. Finley Kiba is finished cleaning my hand, and takes it out of the water. He looks at it, and I can tell he's trying to act cool about it. I know it looks bad, gross actually.   
  
Then he cleans my foot, it doesn't hurt nearly as bad. He only splashes some water on it to get the blood and dirt out. When He is finished he picks me up to take me back to the cave. He hugs me and tries to comfort me, but all I say is, "It burns..." Kiba tells my that he can't wrap my hand, but he can wrap my foot, and that I might not be able to walk on it for a wile. I don't know why, but all of the sudden I clung to him and cried...  
  
Kiba's POV  
  
((POV starts as same point as previous))  
  
I pick up Toboe to go wash out his wounds. I'm almost angry with Hige for not thinking. I notice that the snow Toboe had in his hand was stained with blood, and I quicken my steps. I set Toboe down on his knees by a stream, and break the ice that covers it. Taking Toboe's wrist, I plunge his hand into the freezing cold water. I guess it hurt him because he yelped and pulled his hand out of the water.   
  
"We have to clean it out." I tell him, then I see that he is so close to tears, "I'll do it slowly this time." I reassure him, and he lets me take his wrist again. 'Slowly this time' I remember, and ease his hand into the water. I know it still hurts him, because he still tries to pull his hand away, but I don't let him. I can hear him whimpering behind me, so I hurry up and finish cleaning his hand. When I take his hand from the water I nearly choke on my own spit. It looks horrible, but I don't want to worry Toboe, so I pretend it's not that bad.  
  
Next I take his foot, it looked bad, but not as bad as his hand. All I do is splash some water on it to rinse it out.  
  
When I'm finished cleaning him, I pick him up again, and hug him. I'm no good at comforting people, although I like to think that compared to Tsume I'm as good at Toboe's dad.   
  
"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" I say, trying to comfort him, but he tells me that it burns, "I know." I don't want to tell him that theirs nothing more I can do for his hand, and that he might not be walking for a wile. I say it any way, the kid has a right to know. At this Toboe hugs me tightly and cries. He gets my jacket wet, but I don't care about it at the moment. I'm to busy whipping a tear from my own eye.   
  
End of chapter one  
  
So what do yall think? Please Review . 


	2. Sheepaw's Feeding

Recap of Chapter 1: Toboe's paws are sore and bloody from their journey. Kiba takes the time to clean him up, and had a tear jerking experience.  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Wolf's Rain.. Not to the fan fic.!  
  
The Road is Rough  
  
Ch2. Sheepaw's Feeding  
  
Kiba returned to the cave with Toboe in his arms, and finds Hige eating a snow ball.   
  
"Hige, what are you doing? If your that thirsty theirs a stream over their." Kiba said and pointed behind him with his head. Toboe whipped the tears off his face as Kiba set him down by Hige.  
  
"Hey. If I wanted something to drink I'd be melting the snow, I'm hungry, so I'm eating it." Hige smiled at Kiba, who only shook his head and went to make a fire.  
  
"Tsume." Kiba called, "Go wrap Toboe's foot." Tsume grumbled and walked over to Toboe. He ripped a piece of his shirt, and wrapped it tightly around Toboe's foot. Too tight.  
  
"Ouch! Tsume." Toboe complained.  
  
"Not so tight Tsume, you'll cut the circulation to his toes..." Kiba said without turning around. Tsume growled, and loosened the wrapping on Toboe's foot.  
  
Kiba's ears pricked up. He head something, but what? Then his question was answered.   
  
A dark figure appeared at the mouth of the cave, and it blew a cold wind from its mouth. This wind chilled everyone to the bone. Kiba stood up as if to attack the creature, but he couldn't move. The dark figure moved slowly towards Kiba, and all the wolves could feel his fear. The creature made them all want to run, but all were to afraid to move.   
  
Then suddenly Hige bolted out of the cave, and the creature changed drastically. It looked bigger now, enraged, and a scream spilled forth from its jaws unlike any other. Kiba, Tsume, and Toboe all made for the mouth of the cave, but Toboe was slowed down. Kiba and Tsume were overtaken by fear, and didn't think to save Toboe.   
  
The brown haired boy moved as fast as he could, but to no avail. The creature turned and grabbed him by the back of his shirt.  
  
"I have you know wolf..." it hissed, and threw Toboe to the floor. He cried out in pain when he instinctively shot out a hand to break his fall. Toboe's left hand hit the floor, and a pain like none other crawled up his arm. The creature seemed to laugh underneath its dark cloak, and creped up to Toboe.  
  
"Who are you? Wh- what do you want with me?" Toboe asked in fear.  
  
"I am the Sheepaw, and I want your blood wolf!" The creature backed Toboe into a corner of the cave, and bent over him. It opened its great jaws, and bit the back of Toboe's neck. The young wolf screamed in pain, and tried franticly to throw off the Sheepaw. He could not turn to his wolf form, the Sheepaw was keeping him as a human!  
  
Kiba's POV  
  
((POV starts when Kiba hears the Sheepaw))  
  
I can hear something, it sounds strange. Like nothing I have ever heard before. Then suddenly their it is! Standing at the mouth of the cave, and giving off a cold wind that brings with it a feeling of great fear. I stand up, but can do nothing as the thing starts to come towards me. I'm snapped out of my trance though when Hige runs out of the cave. The thing grows bigger, and screeches loudly. The sound makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I run for the mouth of the cave, thinking of nothing els but getting out. I turn to my wolf form, and run as fast as I can. Soon I find Hige, curled up behind a snow bank, and shaking with fear. Then I hear something horrible. The scream of a young boy. Toboe! I forgot about him, but how could I?! I bark to Tsume.  
  
"Toboe is still back there!" Tsume looks back, still shaken with fear.  
  
"If you want him go get him."  
  
Toboe's POV  
  
((POV starts when Kiba and Tsume run out of the cave))  
  
Kiba and Tsume run away from the awful creature, and I try to follow. I can't walk to fast, it still hurts. That thing grabs me, and throws me down. I put out a hand to break my fall, but it's the wrong hand. My left hand hits the ground hard, and I cry out in pain. The thing comes closer to me again, and I ask it what it is, and what it wants with me. It's voice is scary, and I don't really want to hear it. It says that it is the Sheepaw, and that it wants my blood! The Sheepaw keeps getting closer, so I keep backing away. Then my back hits the wall. It has me trapped! The Sheepaw bites the back of my neck, and I can feel it sucking at the blood that spills into its mouth. I scream in pain, and try to throw the thing off. I can't turn to my wolf form, and I don't know why. I wish Tsume would come, or Kiba, or Hige even. I don't want this thing to kill me.  
  
End of Chapter two  
  
Now it gets interesting! Please review, I need my feedback! Heh . 


	3. Toboe Tortured

Recap of Ch2: The Sheepaw scare away Hige, Tsume, and Kiba, leaving poor Toboe completely defenseless! The Sheepaw attacks Toboe, and starts feeding on his blood! Ouch!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain, so HA! Now on with the fan fic!  
  
The Road is Rough  
  
CH3 Toboe Tortured   
  
Toboe screamed in pain as the Sheepaw bit his neck, sucking the warm red blood that flowed from his wound.  
  
"Tsume! Kiba! Somebody help me!" Toboe screamed. His world was falling into darkness, if some one didn't come quick he would die! The Sheepaw release its hold on Toboe, and wiped its bloody mouth.  
  
"Your blood has done me good, wolf!" The thing laughed, "Now stand up!" the Sheepaw withdrew from the folds of its black robe a long whip. It cracked against the wall of the cave, just above Toboe's head. The young wolf quickly got to his feet, wincing in pain as he stood on his wounded foot. The Sheepaw now took something else from its cloak. A glass vile holding within it some sort of powder.  
  
"Do you know what this is, wolf?" Toboe shook his head. The action made him dizzy. Having lost so much blood, his eyesight was already clouded, "This is a special type of magic, an evil type of magic. Oh it won't kill you, but when placed on an open wound it creates a burning sensation like acid, and slows the healing process. Hold out your hand wolf!" The Sheepaw smirked at Toboe, who's eyes were filled with fear, "HOLD OUT YOUR HAND!"   
  
Toboe trembled, and reluctantly held out his hand. The Sheepaw poured a bit of powder into the palm Toboe's left hand. The pain was beyond words. Toboe cried out and sank to his knees.   
  
"I suppose you're wondering why I'm doing this to you," The Sheepaw didn't wait for Toboe's answer, "I feed on wolves. From your blood I gain health, from your bones I gain strength, I grow from your fear, and delight in your pain."  
  
Toboe had a hold of his wrist, squeezing it in vain to make the pain stop. The Sheepaw looked down at Toboe, "Oh, I think you need a little bit more." It poured the entire vile of powder onto Toboe's hand. The young wolf's scream of pain could have been heard from miles away as he fell on his back, and tears fell in a constant flow from his eyes.   
  
"Ah, yes, your pain is refreshing... Oh, and thats even better!"  
  
Toboe had begun to pound his feet against the wall of the cave. His wounded foot stung, and began to bleed again, but Toboe didn't care. He just wanted the pain to stop.  
  
Out of no wear Kiba came, and jumped at the Sheepaw.   
  
Kiba's POV  
  
((POV starts when the Sheepaw is introducing Toboe to the powder))  
  
I stand at the mouth of the cave, hidden from view, and waiting for a good time to attack. That creature has it's back to me, but I see it take something out of its cloak. It looks like a vile of green powder, and I hear the dark figure start to talk. It says that the powder won't kill Toboe, and for a moment I am relieved. Then it goes on to say that when put on an open would it would cause great pain, and cause the wound not to heal as fast! My heart aches, but I can do nothing at the moment. That thing pours some of the powder onto Toboe's wounded hand, and I can only imagine how it must feel. My white fur stands up as I watch Toboe fall to his knees in pain, and my ears twitch at the sound of his cry. The evil thing explains how it feeds on wolves, and it's absolutely revolting. It pours the whole vile of powder onto Toboe's hand, doesn't it have enough pain yet? I'm furious. Watching Toboe cry on the ground, rolling around, and pounding his feet on the wall. I can no longer wait while that thing tortures Toboe. I dash into the cave, and jump at the dark creature. I only hope that I can kill it before it kills Toboe.  
  
Toboe's POV  
  
((Starts same place as previous))  
  
The Sheepaw takes a vile of funny looking powder from somewhere in its cloak. It says that the powder will burn when put in an open wound... That scares me a lot. The thing tells me to hold out my hand, but I won't do it. Then it raises its voice, and against my will I hold out my hand. The Sheepaw sprinkles some of the powder into my hand, and it burns more than I had even imagined. I feel like my hand is on fire, and I cry out in pain, falling to my knees. The Sheepaw tells me something, but I don't really hear it. I'm too busy concentrating on my hand. Then before I can move my hand out of the way, that creature pours the whole vile of powder on my hand! Oh the pain! Its more than I can stand. I roll around on my back, and slam my feet against the cave wall. My face is wet with tears, and a stinging pain goes through my hurt foot. I can feel blood soak through the wrapping, and drip down my leg. Though my eyes are squeezed shut, I can hear Kiba. I hope he can kill this thing, and quick...   
  
End of chapter 3  
  
Yay! Chapter 3 is complete! Oh and if ne one is wondering, I'v got another fan fic. I'm working on. I shall call it 'The Effect of Hot Dogs and Cars' I find it funny, but it shouldn't be.. heh! And for those of you who find the POVs annoying, sorry but their stayin'! Lol. I like 'em it just puts the story into another prospective, and I'm sure there are other people who like them too -. 


	4. Almost Ok

Note: Ok, I'm still sorta like the POV thing, but I'm doing it different this time! Tell me if you like it -  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain, so HA!  
  
The Road is Rough  
  
Ch4 Almost Ok  
  
Kiba's POV  
  
I jump at the dark creature, aiming for its through. Its faster than I though, and it knocks me agents the wall. I yelp when I hit the ground again. I get back up, in my human form now, and stand over Toboe.  
  
Toboe's POV  
  
I blink my eyes open to find Kiba standing over me. I'm still scared, and my hand still feels as though their were a hole in it. Kiba tries to pick me up, but I'm still thrashing around. When he finally gets me to my feet, the Sheepaw glares at him.  
  
Kiba's POV  
  
I get Toboe to his feet and look back at that creature. It has begun to blow a cold wind at us, and that feeling of fear came back. I want to run again, to get away from that horrible thing. Toboe is trembling beside me, and I can tell that he feels it too.  
  
Toboe's POV  
  
I can't move, I'm frozen in fear. My hand hurts worse now that I'm not doing anything to forget the pain. Tears still stream down my face, and my breath comes in loud sobs.  
  
Third Person POV  
  
Kiba rushed at the Sheepaw again, but it stepped to the side. He ran at it again, and again, but always the Sheepaw dodged his attack.   
  
"You foolish wolf, only one thing can kill me, are you are not it!" the Sheepaw cracked it's whip on Kiba's arm. He cried out, and stood protectively in front of Toboe. The Sheepaw crept towards the two wolves, its gleaming eyes fixed on Toboe. Kiba backed Toboe agents the wall, and he was almost completely hidden from view.   
  
"Toboe," Kiba started, "If I don't make it out of this I want you to know that... I love you like a brother..."  
  
End of chapter  
  
Well? I know its not long, and I think the next chapter is going to be about the same length. Please review! 


	5. No Greater Love

A/N - Oh! This is wonderful! I lost it and, now I found it! The end of the school year was pretty wild, so I put off typing the last chapter. But then I lost my hand written coppy of it. And I just found it! (It was under my bed) lol. (Oh yeah, and if their are alot of spelling errors, its because I don't have a spell check, so I had to check the hole thing with a Dictionary, and I proubly missed some things) Now On with the Fic. ! disclamer: Don't own it, blaw, blaw, blaw...  
  
The Road is Rough  
  
Ch5 No Greater Love...  
  
The Sheepaw stopped dead in its tracks, "What did you say?" the dark beast seemed to be shrinking befor their eyes. It's voice seemed to go soft all of the sudden, "No greater love hath a man, that he would lay down his life for his brother..." The sheepaw dissipeared in a cloud of black smoak.  
Kiba coughed and waved the smoak out of his face, and when the black fog faded a voice echoed in the small cave, "Love conquers all..." Kiba listned as the voice faded, then turned around. He looked into Toboe's eyes. They were blood shot and red. He was still crying with ain and fead. The burning sensation still in his hand.  
Kiba bent down and hugged the trembling Toboe, who instantly clung to him, and wept on his sholder.  
Kiba also broak into tears as he sat on the flore of the cave, rocking Toboe back and forth.  
"Its alright now Toboe, shh, shh. We're Going to be ok." Kiba's voice shook as he spoak, and tears dampend his cheeks.  
Finaly Kiba rose to his feet, and carried Toboe out of the cave. Tsume and Hige ran to them.  
"Toboe! Kiba! Your alright!" Hige called running at them, "We heard screams, then everthing went quite. I was so scaired that that thing might have killed you!" Hige was almost histerical, and kept on apoligizing for not going back to help them. Tsume too apologized, but only once.  
"I'm sorry Kiba, for what I said earler." Kiba nodded and Tsume continued, "Toboe I shoudl apologize to you too. I should have gone back with Kiba..."  
"Its ok..." Kiba said to Kige and Tsume, "We'v all travled a rough road."  
  
N/A Blast, that was shorter than I thought, darn my large handwriting! Well any ways, sorry about the long wate, hope you like it! please review! 


	6. Rough Roads Ahead

NA: Ok, this should be the last chapter... I'm just going off the top of my head, so sorry if its short. disclamer: you know the drill: I don't own own it.  
  
The Road is Rough Ch6 Rough Roads Ahead  
  
"Now, lets see that hand again..." Kiba spoak softly. The four wolves were now far away from the cave in which the Sheepaw attacked them. They sat on top of a flat rock, and all surounded Toboe, "Come on. I promes I won't touch it just yet. I only want to look."  
Reluctantly, Toboe held out his hand. It looked much worse now, their was hardly any skin left on the palm of Toboe's hand.  
"Toboe, " Kiba said gently, "I know you don't want to, but we have to clean this out."  
Toboe just bit his lip, and Kiba knew he was trying not to cry in front of Tsume. So he picked the kid up, and carried him. He walked for a wile befor he found the river again. When he did, he set Toboe down gently in he snow. By now tears had started to role down Toboe's cheeks.  
"It's ok Toboe." Kiba said,"This time, I just want you to huld your hand in the water. It will hurt at first, but after that it will feel good. We need to get any of that powder stuff off your hand, ok?"  
Toboe nodded, and put his hand out above the water. When he hessitated, Kiba said, "Just put it in quickly, and face your palm away from the current." Toboe noded, and took a deep breth. Quickly, befor he changed his mind, he plunged his hand under the water.  
"AAaahh! Mmmmnn..." Toboe groned as Kiba held onto his wrist to keep it under the cold water.  
"Now, dosn't that feel better?" Kiba asked after a moment. Toboe nodded.  
"Yeah, it dose!"  
Kiba liftd Toboe's hand from the water and dried it on his shirt, "Now let me see your foot." Kiba washed Toboe's foot, and wraped it again. He took Toboe back to the group.  
"We're going to have to carrie him, because we still have rough roads ahead of us." THE END  
  
AN: Foo. That is short isn't it, Ah well, it was good though wasn't it? And this is the end, I don't feel like draging it out, cause then it gets bouring... Please Review. 


End file.
